New Year Resolutions
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: AshXMisty oneshot. My first attempt at AshXMisty... Reveiw. 'I'll tell her how I truely feel one day, perhaps today is that day,' he thought as a mental image of a certain hotheaded red-haired girl he'd known for ever so long came to his mind.


New Years Resolutions were never forgotten or unattempted when it came to Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master(self-proclaimed) of the Pokemon world.

But there was one he felt was impossible; the whole "next year I will tell Misty about my true feelings" line that he had practically pasted on a banner inside his normally irrashional thinking mind.

"Pika... Pika pi. (You're doing...'it' again.)" A yellow-furred thunder rat said as he rested on his trainer's shoulder while waving his hand in front of his Trainers face.

"Huh," Ash said, shaking his head in a most confuddled manner. "What am I doing?" he asked and ran a hand through his mussy black hair.

"Pipika Pi, pik ka pikapi. (Don't lie Ash, I can read you like a book.)" Ash sighed and sat down onto the bed in his room, he had just come back home after traveling around awhile in the Sinnoh Region. "Pikachu," "Pi (Yes?)" his pal said, jumping down from his shoulder to sit beside him on the bed.

"You ever made a promise and not go through with it?" Pikachu fidgitted and hen his ears drooped in dismay,. "...Pi. Pikachu uka. (Yeah, a couple of times really.)" He replied without meeting Ash's gaze with his own. "Huh?"

"Pik, Pika chu chu hu, pipi pikachukachu chuhuuu Pik, pikchu. Pipika, chupi. (Once when I was a kit I promised my mother that I'd never leave the den before she'd woken up on multiple occasions, and well, I left it anyways and got punished for it, had to go to sleep hungry. Several times, eventually I got to where I'd eat my fill of berries before I went back so the punishment didn't even faze me. I kept on doing it though, and sooner than later I'd been caught by Professer Oak."

"Oh, that's how you came into his possesion."

"Pi.(Yeah.)" the mouse said nodding. "Pipika chu kachu. Pika pik? (I was a rebelious kit from the git-go... But what's this have to do with you?)"

"Well, every New years people and some Pokemon alike sometimes make resolutions; or promises to accomplish something or several somethings before the new year is over."

"Pikachu. Pikachuchuchu kachu kapi pika piii! (I gotcha, so you didn't accomplish a resolution? That's not a bad thing, everyone msses the shots now and then.)"

"That's true, but this particular resolution isn't like the others." "Pika, (Oh,)" he squeaked and scratched his ears with his left foot, "pik? (how so?)"

"Because I really want to accomplish this particular challange, and I've been trying to for almost five years now."

Pikachu whistled. "Pikaaaaaaa! Pikapi pikpik chu ka pii kapi? (Wow! Ash, what is this particular resolution?)" Ash sighed, "Can't tell you."

"Chuu? (Why?)"

"'Cause it's a... a...personal goal." He stammered.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika. Pi ka chu. Piii pika chuhuu Pikapi pipi kapi pichuu chu. (Oh. Well I'm sure you'll accomplish whatever it is, after all Ash, tommorrows a whole new year.)"

_'Litle comfort.' _Ash thought and sighed, it was true, tonight was New Years Eve and he was going to go out and visit a close friend. It was only eleven in the morning and he needed the exercise.

"Hey Pikachu, I'm ging to take a walk and probably won't be back till nightfall, you'll wanna stay here. There's a gift from mom under my bed for you." He said.

Pikachu grabbed the sheets with his feet and hung his head over the edge, when he saw the mentioned gift he lost his grip and fell with a squeak that was half joy half panic.

"Chukapiii! (Ketchup!)"

"Here's hoping you resolve to cut down on the ketchup, you're making Heizs a fortune." he said and chuckled as he went downstairs, the squeaks of happiness told him Pikachu wasn't going to want to follow him very soon.

"Hey mom, I'm going for a walk, be back later."

"Okay, take care sweetie." Came a feminene voice from the kitchen. Ash figured that his mom had thought he'd be taking Pikachu with him so she really didn't know that he'd be walking alone...

-

_'There's always next year,' _Ash thought bitterly as he stared at the door to the Cerulean Gym. _'Maybe I should go ahead and go...in? No, that wouldn't work, argh! C'mon Ash, take a few steps forward and go in, what are you afraid of?'_

As he thought what should he do, he didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching him from a window at a distance.

He turned with a sigh. _'I'll try again next year, I guess.'_

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned, startled to see the person he'd been just thinking about running up to him.

"M-Misty. Hi..." He stammered.

"Hi right back at you, so why were you standing outside the Gym so long? What I mean is, why didn't you come in?" She said and placed her hands upon her hips in that typical, interagating and serious posture.

"I don't know, I guess I was kinda..." a sigh, "afraid to."

Misty tilted her head to the left a bit, her blue eyes shimmering a bright aqua in the sun's fading rays.

"What do you mean? You, afraid, how is that even possible?"

"Because, I was afraid I'd run into you,"

"Are you saying you were avoiding me?!" Misty yelled, her hands clenching into angry fists.

"Yes and no."

"Well, which is it?" She replied, eyes blazing.

Ash raised his hands up and stepped back a fair distance from the fiery tempered red-head. "Misty, please, don't get so mad, it's not like I was avoiding you without a very _good _reason."

"Yeah, what's that?!"

A pause, then some jumbled, untangible, gibbering words, "...I love you."

Misty's eyes widened, her anger becomming forgotton. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I love you. I love you Misty Waterflower."

Misty raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh, Ash... I love you too, but, why were you avoiding me because you loved me?"

"I guess, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Oh..."

The silence that formed right then was killer.

Ash covered the distance between him and Misty with a few steps and finally, he hugged Misty.

"Well," Misty whispered, "guess I need a new resolution for next year now."

"What?"

"I made a resolution a long time ago that you'd fall in love with me."

Ash chuckled. "I made one too, only I said I'd tell you about my true feelings. Funny, huh?"

Misty nodded.

After a hesitated second, Misty piped up again, "You know what, Ash?"

"What?" Ash replied.

"I'm going to see if I can get two of my many resolutions accomplished while I have the chance to."

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked curiously.

The only response he got from Misty was the touch of her lips against his own, as she kissed him.

* * *

Short and sweet can't be beat.

Okies, I guess that's that.

I decided to at least try a AshXMisty so here it is. I thank Xtreme Gamer for inspiring this. I hope this was as good as you thought it would be.

Happy New Year to you all!

Do me a small blessing and ring in the New Year with...

**Reveiws!**

**Vi va la feedback!**


End file.
